A boot generally comprises a lining in order to increase the user's comfort. Considering the fact that the leg is made of an impermeable material, the user's foot sweats and sweat tends to accumulate in the boot.
Moisture thus generally accumulates in the textile lining, which is uncomfortable for the user.
In order to remedy this disadvantage, document U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,811 proposes a boot in which the lining comprises a first textile layer that is able to evacuate moisture and a second textile lining intended to be in contact with the user's foot, forming a layer to protect the foot against moisture.
As the first layer has a thin thickness, an intermediate layer of foam must be inserted between the textile lining and the rubber leg in order to increase the user's comfort, which increases the complexity of the boot.
In addition, because of its thin thickness, the first layer tends to be progressively crushed after long periods of use of the boot, such that the moisture evacuation function is no longer properly ensured.
Lastly, the material used to make the second layer does not sufficiently protect the foot against moisture.